In recent years, a user can enjoy a desired content chosen from among an enormous number of contents using a communication network such as the Internet. Since there are an enormous number of available contents, various kinds of recommendation techniques have been suggested. For example, a technique for searching a type of a content preferred by a user and presenting the found content to the user is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-58947).